


Advice

by its_brilliant_thor



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, but having fun too cause you cant take life too seriously, inspired by episode 183, kings sharing their dreadful woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_brilliant_thor/pseuds/its_brilliant_thor
Summary: Zirian asks Rei for advice
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> i did the math, and turns out Zirian would've been a king at the same time as Rei, just a year younger. So of course my mind decided that they could be friends, solely for that reason... i think its sort of cool 
> 
> Hope you like :)

He pulls into the parking lot, finding a parking spot surprisingly close and speeding into it before stopping short. Perfect. He’s a bit early, but when is that ever a bad thing? His phone buzzes in its holder on his dashboard, and he glances at it.  
  
  
Rei: _I’ll be there in five, promise_  
  
  
He shakes his head, though a smile tugs at his lips as he reaches for his phone to reply.  
  
  
You: _Alright, I’m here_  
You: _Don’t text and drive_  
  
With that, he presses a button before turning off his car. The roof lifts and comes over his head, securing itself with a defining click. He exits, locking the doors and stuffing his keys and phone in his pocket before heading toward the stone walkway leading to the diner.  
  
There’s no line when he walks in, and the hostess grabs him a menu. “Welcome to Burger Joint, table for one?"  
  
“Oh, two actually,” his hands shift in his pockets. “I’m waiting for someone.”  
  
She offers a smile. “Of course. Any seating preference?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, the back corner booth is good.” Where they always sit.  
  
She nods and turns away, leading them to the booth. As he waits for Rei, ordering Sierra Mist for himself and Sprite for his friend, he absentmindedly scrolls through his socials, catching up on everything. A message pops up at the top of his screen.  
  
  
Rei: _Nonsense, I’m a master at it_  
  
  
He shakes his head, a motion he finds himself doing quite often around the other.  
  
  
You: _Haven’t you seen the documentaries?_  
Rei: _If anything, you’re encouraging me_  
Rei: _If I get in an accident, i blame you_  
You: _Should’ve left earlier then_  
  
  
It’s a few minutes before he gets his reply.  
  
  
Rei: _XD_  
  
  
Just then, the front door opens and in walks the one and only, his usual grin on his face. He leans on the stand, and Zirian can hear him all the way from here. “I’m here for a certain green-eyed, blue haired kid. Younger than me. Kinda quiet.”  
  
When the young hostess turns to gesture toward him, there’s a light coloring to her cheeks.  
  
Rei nods. “Thank you, ma’am.” Then he breezes past her and toward him, smile growing.  
  
“I haven’t seen you in _ages.”_ He plops on his side of the table with a dramatic sigh, leaning his back against the wall and propping up his legs.  
  
He smiles, leaning forward in his seat. “It’s only been a couple of weeks. And I’m not _that_ much younger than you.”  
  
Rei waves a hand. “I’m old enough that you ask for advice. Therefore you are younger, and therefore it is socially acceptable for me to call you ‘kid’.”  
  
Zirian opens his mouth, only to close it when no retort comes to mind.  
  
“That’s right. Now, who’s this John you speak of?”  
  
“He’s—”  
  
“Here are your drinks, you two,” their waitress comes back, setting them down on the table. They thank her, and Zirian slides the Sprite down to Rei’s awaiting hand. “Ready to order?”  
  
“Yes, I am,” Rei speaks up, and Zirian rests his head on his palm, well used to his lively personality. “I’d like a burger and fries with the works.”  
  
The waitress nods, scribbling it down.  
  
“I’ll take a normal cheeseburger and fries. No tomatoes or onions.”  
  
“Yes, he’ll take both actually.” At Zirian’s confused look Rei grins. “I’ll add them to mine.”  
  
Zirian snorts. “Fine, I’ll have what he’s having.”  
  
She nods again before hurrying off. Zirian looks around the diner. There are a few people in the counter seats, and the groups at the booths are relatively quiet. All very surprising, considering the beautiful day outside.  
  
Rei clears his throat, and his attention snaps back to him. “You were saying?”  
  
Right.  
  
“There’s this kid. His name is John, and he’s a first-year. I was informed that he was a cripple in middle school for the longest time.”  
  
Rei’s grin falters, and he sees the walls going up in his friend’s usually open eyes. This has always been a point of contention between them: equality. Rei is always quick to advocate equality, and though at first he was annoyed, he’s come to respect his dedication to the idea. In fact, with their drastically different power levels, they would've never become friends without that viewpoint so... he can’t be too against it.  
  
“He got strong really fast. Abnormally fast. And now he’s using my subjects as practice for his own ability.”  
  
The easygoing Rei is gone, and replaced with someone more serious. He sits up. “Beating them up?”  
  
“Egregiously. Taking it way too far for no other reason other than to feel the satisfaction.”  
  
“The satisfaction of hurting those who have looked down on him all his life.” Rei sounds resigned.  
  
“Exactly.” He fiddles with the plastic wrapping of his straw. “So what do I do?”  
  
Rei’s quiet, staring at the table. Then he says, “I don’t know if there’s anything you can do.”  
  
Zirian stiffens, staring at him. “What?”  
  
Rei sighs, and when he meets his gaze there’s genuine pain in his eyes. “He’s already been through the worst of the system. All his life he’s been labeled a _cripple._ " Zirian bites his lip at the subtle jab, feeling slightly guilty. “It has to hurt. And that pain has evolved into something else. Something dark. Right?”  
  
Zirian takes a breath. “Right.” This isn’t the answer he wanted.  
  
Rei takes a sip of his drink. “What level is he?”  
  
Feeling discouraged, he dully answers, “Three.”  
  
Rei’s eyes widen. “Zirian.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“ _Zirian.”_  
  
“I know, Rei.” The kid’s only first-year. He’s only going to get stronger. And at this rate... stronger than his own 3.7.  
  
Rei pushes his face into his hands with a groan. “This won’t end well.”  
  
Fear pushes its way into his heart for the first time, solely because Rei is worried about it. But he quickly tamps it down. “There has to be _something_ I can do.”  
  
“Besides training like there’s no tomorrow? There’s nothing you can do on your end. John on the other hand,” he meets Zirian’s gaze. “He would need to change his mindset, and reverse about a decade of bitterness from mistreatment.”  
  
Zirian blinks. Then slouches. “Great.”  
  
They’re quiet, the table taking on a somber mood. What are the odds of this happening during his reign? He’d been doing so well. In fact, he’d been hoping to graduate as King; it would’ve looked wonderful on his record.  
  
“Zirian?”  
  
He looks up at Rei. His friend looks distraught as he says, “If it comes to it, you _can’t_ let him take over. That mindset in power is dangerous. You need to fight.”  
  
This coming from the guy against violence? It only deepens his concern. But he takes a deep breath. “Of course.”  
  
“And keep me posted, alright?”  
  
Zirian nods.  
  
“Good.” They both sip at their drinks.  
  
“So, uh” he starts, clearing his throat. “I hope Wellston’s in better shape than we are.”  
  
Despite his good intentions. the dark mood around the other doesn’t lighten. “It’s… strange. Everyone does what I ask, but it doesn’t feel genuine. And I know I’m asking for a lot; for them to go against the ways of the world. But…” Rei’s eyes brighten. “I’ve never seen the low-tiers so relaxed. And I’m happy for them.”  
  
He takes a drink. “That’s good, Rei. And who knows,” he grins, “Maybe your crazy idea might actually work.”  
  
Rei grins back. “I hope so.”  
  
This time the quiet is calm. Easy. So he asks, “How’s Remi? She excited for Wellston?” Rei had texted him a bit ago sharing that she’d been accepted; with lots of emojis and exclamation points.  
  
And just like that, Rei’s whole demeanor changes. He eases back in his seat, and his smile couldn’t be bigger. “She’s nervous, though there’s no reason for her to be. She’ll easily make friends here, with her high rank and friendly attitude.”  
  
Zirian nods. “True. She’s one of the sweetest people I know.”  
  
The waitress appears with their food, and Rei is immediately sitting up, rubbing his hands together. She sets them down. “Two burgers, loaded.”  
  
“Thank you,” Zirian offers her a small grin as Rei takes a massive bite. She nods before moving to a different booth. He dutifully removes the tomatoes and onions from his burger and places them on his plate. Rei is quick to swipe them, stuffing them in his own burger before going for a second bite just as big as the last.  
  
He can’t help but laugh. “Hungry?”  
  
Rei laughs himself, mouth full as he nods. After he swallows he says, “I had a light breakfast.”  
  
Zirian raises an eyebrow. “Light as in a granola bar or light as in nonexistent?”  
  
Rei shrugs and takes another huge bite. And Zirian follows suit, closing his eyes at the unique flavor of the burgers here. Despite the completely average name, something about the food here just hits different.  
  
As they eat, the conversation flows, and when the bill comes Rei is quick to put down his card. “For running late,” he insists when Zirian objects.  
  
They exit the diner, walking slow.  
  
“Where’d you park?” Rei asks, and he gestures to the convertible in one of the front spaces. Rei pauses, staring at it and Zirian bites his cheek in an effort not to laugh.  
  
“You got a new car?”  
  
Then he does smile, and when Rei shoves him he breaks into laughter. “You didn’t tell me!”  
  
He shrugs, grinning. “Surprise.”  
  
Rei huffs and marches toward it. “You’re taking me for a ride, immediately. With the top down."  
  
He follows, unlocking it and pressing the button for the top to retract. As it does, Rei looks at him with a smirk. “Don’t you turn into a stuck-up rich kid, or I’ll have to drop you.” As he laughs again, Rei forgoes the door and jumps into the car. Zirian does the same. And when they reach the highway, wind blowing and car speeding, and Rei whooping and yelling for him to go faster; for that moment all their stress is left far behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you want :)


End file.
